


Антрацитовая ночь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Family Drama, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Underage Rape/Non-con, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: На что пойдёт отец в попытках разбудить в наследнике вампира?И прощают ли такое?
Relationships: Cerberus/Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)
Kudos: 3





	Антрацитовая ночь

— А ещё я пригласила Влада Дракулу…  
— Отца?! — взвился старший вампир, округлив и так большие от непомерного объёма информации глаза.  
Дочь кивнула и с удивлением уставилась на отца, который в миг как-то съёжился, сжался в комочек, словно пытаясь стать меньше:  
— А что? Па, я ни разу не видела деда, можно же сделать это хоть однажды в жизни?  
Дракула грустно посмотрел на дочь, и в его глазах она увидела скорбь напополам с ужасом, настолько сильным, что никакое время не могло бы его стереть.  
Ночь тогда была антрацитовая…  
— Однажды в жизни всё можно, — тихо прошептал старший вампир, закутываясь в любимый плащ и отвернувшись. — Главное — не пожалеть потом о содеянном до конца своей хвалёной бесмертности… — Он развернулся и медленно покинул залу, предавшись воспоминаниям далёкого детства.

***

Влад Дракула был в ярости. Неожиданная вспышка злости его объяснялась просто, если вслушаться в дикое шипение, которое напополам со слюной вырывалось из его озлоблённого рта.  
Вампир нетерпеливо плыл по длинному коридору замка, кутаясь в свой излинявший плащ и с дикой яростью думая о наследнике. Наследнике, который или вампир позднеклыковый… или вообще не вампир.  
— Как могла такая слабая крыса народиться в сильнейшем вампирском роду — роду Дракулы? — недоумевал граф, остановившись около одной из дверей.  
Сегодня он вновь попытался разбудить в наследнике вампира, а в результате разбудил лишь плаксу, когда Дракула, пытаясь взлететь подобно отцу, упал с постамента и вывихнул себе колено. Вывих почти сразу подлечили, но разъярённая жена-вамп устроила нерадивому мужу отличную головомойку и запретила трогать сына.  
— Я должен разбудить его внутреннего кровососа! Это требует долг крови. Род Дракулы не может прерваться на этом жалком позднеклыковом!  
— Плевать на род! Или ты хочешь угробить единственного сына?!  
Влад с гневом и болью вспоминал этот разговор. Нет, он не желал сыну зла. Но он всей душой хотел, чтобы его потомок стал сильнейшим вампиром в Трансильвании.  
Ведь он — Дракула. Дракула не может быть слабым и плаксивым.  
Влад с силой сжал кулаки — так, что острые ногти вонзились в ладонь.  
— Я делаю это только ради него, — решаясь, выдохнул вампир, приоткрывая скрипнувшую дверь и просачиваясь внутрь.  
Мальчик-вампир сидел возле окна и рассматривал порхающих в небе летучих мышей с тем трепетом, с которым могут смотреть лишь те, кто не способен взлететь. На его коленях сидел любимый и пока единственный друг — плюшевый пёсик Блуди с пуговками вместо глаз.  
Влад почувствовал необъяснимое раздражение. Вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за полётом, Дракула мог бы уже и сам взлететь, ощущая под крылом приятную тяжесть воздуха, подставляя шерсть на голове сильным встречным потокам воздуха…  
Но мальчонка не умел летать. Не умел перевоплощаться.  
Влад, а, Влад… а может, он вообще не вампир?  
Эта мысль привела вспыльчивого кровососа в бешенство, и он решился на то, о чём, возможно, пожалеет на всю оставшуюся вечность.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд…

***

Дракула беспомощно вскрикнул, очнувшись от резкой боли в запястьях. Тонкие руки его были заведены над головой и перевязаны алой лентой, другой конец которой был обмотан вокруг изголовья кровати. Ноги были разведены и также привязаны к дневному ложу.  
Мальчик дёрнулся, но это не принесло никакого результата. Лишь давление в руках увеличилось, заставив юного вампира застонать.  
— Папа! Папа, освободи! — захныкал Дракула, дёргая закованными ручками и ножками и с мольбой глядя на отца, неподвижно стоящего неподалёку.  
Старший вампир склонился над наследником и ласково погладил его по голове. Однако злой взгляд как-то не вязался с этим телодвижением.  
— Ну что же ты, Драк? Вампиры не плачут, а наследники рода — и подавно.  
Плачь, не плачь — всё равно не остановлюсь, пока ты не проявишь своё истинное "Я".  
Эта безмолвная угроза так и лучилась на лице Влада. Сбросив с себя всю доброжелательность, вампир сцапал сына за подбородок, крепко сжав пальцами попытавшуюся дёрнуться голову, и насильно открыл юному наследнику рот, с бешенством проведя пальцами другой руки по зубам сына.  
— Клыки… Где твои клыки, мой мальчик? Время подошло и давно прошло, так почему ты никак не проявляешь своего внутреннего кровососа?  
Дракула давился ужасом, глядя в антрацитовые, словно сама ночь, глаза отца. Зрачок молодого вампира заполонил почти всю радужку, выдавая тяжёлый ужас, киселём разливающийся в его душе.  
— Непорядок, мой маленький комарик, непорядок, — пропел Влад, отпуская лицо сына. — Даже у твоего Блуди есть клыки, что же ты так?  
— У Блуди… нет… клыков…  
Голос молодого вампира дрожал и срывался. Старший на это лишь злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
— В самом деле? — он сделал жест рукой.  
Плюшевый пёс дёрнулся и, нелепо мотнув головой, запрыгнул на кровать. Глаза его, обшарпанные пуговицы, загорелись мертвенным голубым сиянием.  
Дракула закричал от ужаса, но отец сжал мощной ладонью его рот:  
— Что ты, Драк, не узнал своего друга? Не кричи, ничего же страшного не происходит, ведь так? — он отнял руку от лица замолчавшего сына.  
Юный наследник дрожал и старался не глядеть на ужасное чудище из Преисподней, в которое граф превратил его милую игрушку.  
— Папа, убери его… пожалуйста…  
Блуди обнюхал лежащее перед ним тело и дёрнул за одежду с необычайной силой, разрывая её на куски и оставляя жертву совершенно беспомощной.  
— Папа!  
Плюшевый пёс с адским огнём в глазах устроился между его широко разведённых ножек. Влад тряхнул рукой, и Блуди обзавёлся тем, чего у детской игрушки быть не должно.  
Дракула закричал от ужаса и боли, когда Блуди резко толкнулся в него, разрывая изнутри и скользя по его крови дальше в тело. Мальчик задёргался в бесплотных попытках вырваться, избежать боли…  
Всё было тщетно.  
Ещё одно движение рукой — Блуди низко взревел, неуловимо меняя очертания на что-то тёмное и ужасное. До синяков ухватившись за бледные голени наследника тьмы, пёс принялся жестко вколачиваться в тело. Юный вампир стонал под ним и плакал, молил отца прекратить мучения, извивался в агонии, не в состоянии прекратить мучительную пытку.  
Одним движением Влад заставил ленты, держащие наследника, испариться. Дракула облегчённо вздохнул, надеясь, что отец одумался и сейчас спасёт его. Однако граф сделал совсем не это. Ухватив сына за волосы, он заставил его перевернуться на живот и встать раком, после чего в который раз дёрнул рукой.  
Блуди издал утробный рык, от которого волосы на затылке Дракулы зашевелились. Одним щелчком пальцев Влад превратил милую игрушку в зверя Ада, жестокого Цербера, пса Преисподней.  
Дракула закричал вновь, когда пёс запрыгнул на него, крепко обхватив передними лапами, и погрузился в порванную кровоточащую плоть. Он комкал в руках помятое одеяло, когда Цербер сильными безжалостным толчками вбивал его в потные простыни, порыкивая и кусая за загривок.  
Внезапно юный наследник рода почувствовал странное чувство, словно бы у него зачесались дёсны.  
Гладивший его по щеке Влад вскрикнул, отдёрнув прокушенную клыками руку. Однако рана не только не разозлила, а, наоборот, обрадовала старшего вампира.  
— Наконец-то! Драк, наконец-то ты очнулся! — завопил он, махая рукой и заставляя кровь брызгать во все стороны.  
Дракула не ответил, от боли почти потеряв связь с внешним миром. Он больше не пытался звать на помощь или сбежать, судорожно сжимая в пальцах холодный край простыни. Голубые глаза его застыли, помертвели, затянувшись дымкой боли и горечью предательства.  
Цербер двинул тазом в последний раз и попытался было вогнать узел в дрожащего Дракулу, но Влад ему этого не позволил, щелчком пальцев превратив в горстку пепла.  
Старший вампир радовался, как ребёнок. Ровно до тех пор, пока не взглянул в искажённое болью, ужасом и грустью лицо наследника. Всепоглощающая обида в глазах того заставила его вздрогнуть.  
Он сделал то, что хотел, — разбудил в Дракуле вампира.  
Но вместе с тем потерял сына.

***

Пройдёт много-много лет, прежде чем наследник тьмы сможет простить собственному отцу то, что произошло тогда, антрацитовой ночью, в тёмной спальне заброшенного дома.


End file.
